Pokemon jornada a aventura de goldy e star: vs arbok
goldy e star estam no laboratorio do professor oak enquanto oak vai dizer a eles a historia de charmander oak:certo esta na hora de dizer a voce a historia de charmander goldy:a historia de charmander oak:sim tudo comecou ja faz um tempo um casal de charizard zard e charla que ambos eram meus pokemons um dia charla deu luz ao charmander charnder era um pokemon muito amigavel sempre ajudando os pokemon do laboratorio um dia o laboratorio foi invadido por uma organizaçao chamada equipe rocket eles estavam roubando os pokemos do laboratorio charmander protejeu os pokemons do laboratorio porem sua mae e seu pai foram mortos pela equipe rocket apos charmander voltar e tudo o que acho foi veneno no chao eles so nao levarao a familia do charmander como destruirao seu lar charmander entao percebeu que ele deveria ficar mais forte pra protejer os outros num dia de chuva charmander estava treinando seu poder de fogo numa arvore morta mais entao apareceu um arbok selvagem ele tentou espantar ela com seu poder de fogo que nao fez nem coçegas nela arbok deixou uma cicatriz em seu olho charmander entao fugiu para varios lugares foi quando eu achei o charmander na cidade de cerulean na chuva entao eu o levei para casa quando eu cuidava dele ele me mordia antes sempre que eu cuidava dele ele sempre parecia feliz mais depois charmander derrotou cada um dos pokemons no laboratorio charmander queria ficar mais forte nao importa o que ele fizese teve varios relatos de um gyrados aqui perto quando charmander soube disso ele resolveu achar esse gyrados quando ele o encontrou eles tiveram uma batalha charmander foi cruelmente ferido quando eu cheguei charmander me atacava pra eu nao ajudalo porem por causa do charmander varios gyrados apareceram com um ataque do bando inteiro a chama do rabo de charmander quase apagou charmander usou toda sua força pra consiguir derrotar o lider do gyrados entao o gyrados que antes era o lider do grupo perdeu o titulo por ter sido derrotado pelo charmander gyrados iria matar charmander se ele o vise outra vez por isso nao dei charmander aos novos treinadores para gyrados nao matar o charmander charmander ficou anos a fim de ficar mais forte para derrotar gyrados star:pera esse gyrados era aquele do rio oak:sim derepente aparece um arbok pulando pela parede o mesmo arbok da historia de charmander star:charmander cuidado goldy:foi mal professor vo pegar imprestado squirtle eu escolho voce squirtle:squirtle squirtle goldy:squirle investida squirtle:*usa o investida* oak:dragonite eu escolho voce use o lança chamas arbok disvia dos ataque e usa o espinhos venenossos no dragonite goldy:gible eu escolho voce use o cavar gible usa o cavar mais arbok disvia goldy:essa nao arbok prende o charmander em seu rabo e aparece varias ekans pela janela goldy:foi mal cara agora se ta sosinho oak:dragonite lança chamas goldy:gible ataque de areia squirtle bolhas star:charmander rapido use o arranhao oak e goldy derrotao todos os ekans mais seus pokes acabam ficando feridos charmander usa o lança chamas que bota as ekans e arbok pra correr oak:finalmente elas sumiram goldy parece que o squirtle gosta de voce que tal ficar com ele goldy:claro oak:certo aqui esta a pokebola dele *da a pokebola do squirtle pra ele* goldy:parece que to na sua frente vitor quem chegar por ultimo em pewter é a mulher do padre star:perai gible:gible gi charmander:char char continua Categoria:Jornada